Philippe
|level =4 |derived =Hit Points: 140 |tag skills = |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Philippe is a White Glove Society member and head chef living at the Ultra-Luxe in 2281. Background Philippe is the resident chef of the Ultra-Luxe casino. Like most of the members of the White Glove Society, he is obsessed with striving for "superior cuisine." When Philippe was five, his father left the family, which led his mother, a "chem fiend" to "bring home a series of strange men who insisted upon him calling them 'Uncle.'" His sisters also would lock him in a shipping crate whenever they didn't want him around. There seems to be a terrible incident in Philippe's past involving his brother, which only partially resurfaces after the player character suggests that Philippe's aggressive attitude is not due to his "just liking to shout at people," as he claims, but rather the severely traumatic experiences of his childhood. Philippe has made a habit of being intensely abusive to his subordinates, shouting and cursing at anyone who ranks beneath him in the cooking staff hierarchy- which is everyone. He insists "they deserve it" and that he likes shouting at them. He even assumes the Courier is one of his waiters if he/she makes a visit to the kitchens, allowing the Courier to witness his abusiveness firsthand. Striving for perfection in his cooking and total dominance over his staff are Philippe's dual goals, both a response to the childhood trauma he has tried so hard to suppress. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Beyond the Beef: Philippe is preparing the meal for the gala event later. He had been experimenting with making imitation strange meat pie and has finally got it right. Alternatively, you can have him cook Carlyle St. Clair III instead of Ted Gunderson. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier properly diagnoses Philippe's hostile and abusive behavior as a result of self-suppressed childhood trauma, Philippe at first ridicules the idea. In recounting his childhood experiences as evidence that the Courier is wrong about him, however, Philippe stops and realizes the Courier is right. He leaves his post, saying the Courier can take over his post for the feast that night for all he cares, as he needs to be alone. Philippe comments before leaving, "It won't fill the hole, though. Just remember that. You'll always feel empty." * If the Courier assists Mortimer in returning the White Glove Society to cannibalism, as one of the few actively aware of the plan, Philippe oversees the murder of Ted Gunderson and the preparation of Mortimer's planned meal involving the use of human flesh. * The Courier can decide to attack Philippe in dialogue, in which case Philippe responds that he is going to "bathe your face in the deep fryer" but dies in the ensuing fight. Inventory Notes * He is one of only five characters in the base game to have "Very Evil" Karma, the others being Cook-Cook, Duke, Mortimer and Vulpes Inculta. * He curses almost as much as Boxcars does. * If he is locked in the pantry and you leave the area, he will vanish from the game. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Philippe appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Ultra-Luxe characters Category:White Glove Society characters de:Philippe ru:Филипп (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Філіпп